Animosity
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Sam Puckett hates him, she hates him so much but despite not wanting him around, the dork keeps coming back.


**_Animosity _**

**_Writer: Invader Johnny_**

**_Summary:_****_ Sam Puckett hates him, she hates him so much but despite not wanting him around, the dork keeps coming back._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, the show belongs to Dan Schneider and idea is made for entertainment purposes only so DON'T SUE ME, OK!_**

**_Author's Notes: This idea came to me when I read somewhere that Sam just LOVES hating just about anything, kinda ironic, no?_**

**_Also, this is technically my first iCarly fic...unless you want to count the crossover I did with "Invader Zim" as my first, then is my second iCarly fic, um, gimme your opinion, whether it was good or bad, ok? OK! _**

**_Anyways on with the story… AND BRING THE HAM!_**

**_Heh, something I thought Sam would say._**

* * *

He comes to see me every day at four o'clock. Sometimes he's late, but he always comes. He hasn't missed a day since the beginning.

"Get ready, Puckett," an African-American police man said harshly "Don't want to waste time, do ya?"

I snorted coldly. "I'm surprised you even **_care,_** Carl."

The law enforcer frowned and spoke in a tone that clearly told me that he didn't _really_ care. "I owe your mom a favor, so just get your ass out here, the boy is waiting."

"Let him wait," I snapped. "I don't know why he's comes to see me anyway."

"Neither do I," the cop agreed. "But, do you _really_ want to stay crammed in that cell every day for the rest of your sentence?"

I grudgingly muttered a no and slowly made my way to the visiting area, Carl walking behind me. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew the guy was smirking smugly at me.

I scowled, _"Damn it."_

That was our thing. We fought about the most ridiculous of things just to keep our minds away from the boredom we both had sometimes, its official my life sucks. It was against police regulations to interact with criminals, but me and Carl…we actually go a**_ loooooooooooooong_** way back. He was the guy who arrested me three times in a row when I was a bit younger, so we were very familiar with each other. I guess in a bit of a twisted irony, he was the closest thing I have to a friend in this hellhole.

…Because the only person I want to see, won't come near this place.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Carly can't bear to see me in juvenile detention for some reason. It's almost as if she was seeing something familiar, which is kinda stupid since before this, I've never been in jail for more than an hour so**.** I don't really see what the big deal is**,** she sometimes can be a drama queen.

"Almost there" The cop said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious _Carl_" I bit out sarcastically.

The smug smile was still on his face, I swear sometimes he just _loves_ to annoy me to death, almost as if in a way he's getting back at me for all the stuff I put him through… phff like I'm ever gonna apologize for driving him off the deep end.

Anyway going back to Carly, It's not like her to completely ignoring me, being the sweet girl she is…. She sends me letters every now and then, but it's not the same. I miss her so much.

…And it pissed me off.

Spencer isn't allowed in _any_ jail in Seattle. Heh, apparently word got out that he accidentally smuggled two convicts out of prison in a pair of gigantic pants and the police don't want _that _to happen again.

Sam shook her head in amusement. _"Only Spencer." _

As for my mom, she wouldn't come near the police station, which doesn't surprise me, the last thing she wants is to be arrested. "Like mother like daughter".

"_So the only one who ever comes to see me was the nub, better known as Freddie Benson." _

…But I hate him so much. And, today he was late.

As usual, I entered the little room with the little table and grabbed a set of cards. Hey, I might as well do something with my time instead of just listening to Fredward and his crap.

…Then I heard them. The soft, inoffensive steps couldn't belong to anyone else. They are the steps of someone who tries not to be noticed… much.

I sank onto the chair, which I'm sure it was made just as uncomfortable as possible.

_"I'll get you for this Carl",_ I thought as I dared to glare daggers at the door. My frenemy was watching me from the little window. He knew when to give me some privacy, and because of the _slight_ respect he gave me, I had give him some respect as well.

…Which is why I gave him the finger. He never got mad, though. A long ago he learned that some of my actions mean different things. When I gave him the bird, it simply meant_ "thank you"._

I sat there with a bored expression as Freddie came up; as though I had been sitting there the whole time. I only glared hatefully at him to acknowledge his presence as he sat in front of me…just like always.

"Hi Sam." He smiled weakly as he said it, one hand resting on the table separating us. In his eyes was sorrow for me. Sorrow, but not pity. Pity would have fueled my anger. Sorrow makes me feel a _bit_ better.

…But I hate him so much.

"I was beginning to hope you'd decided not to come today." I kept my voice safely sarcastic, a grim smirk on my lips.

"I will _never _stop coming." He always knows exactly what to say to annoy the hell outta me.

"Lucky me," I muttered. Those words were truer than they sounded. They were probably the truest words ever spoken in the history of the Puckett family.

…But I hate him so much.

"So," he started to ask, one eyebrow raised and voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "You want to hear what's new?"

"If you must, Freddifer." I grumbled in a resigned attitude.

This was our traditional greeting. Then, he started talking about his day, legs crossed, and hands before him in his lap; the smile never leaving his lips.

…I played solitary, pretending to ignore him.

He talked about politics, sports, the latest in technology; anything and everything, with the exception of a certain best friend. She never enters our conversations. As he talked, he inserted little jokes and anecdotes along with the information. I just keep playing with the cards, soaking up his words like the warmth of the sun I would not see for the rest of the year. He is my sun now, and I live off the light he gives so generously.

…But I hate him so much.

After an hour he stopped talking. He got up awkwardly, and with an apologetic air.

"Sorry, Sam, but I can't stay any longer today. I have a ton of homework, and Mr. Howard says he'll send me to detention if don't do it."

I rolled my eyes _"typical dork." _

Despite it all, he really was sorry tough. It doesn't matter how long he stays talking about nothing, he's always sorry when he goes. I rose with him, stretching slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here. You need as much education as you can get, cause God knows you ain't good looking!"

He grinned that smug grin of his. It was so infectious. I almost smiled myself, but caught it in time. Then he stood for a minute, loathe to go, yet knowing he had to.

"Goodbye," he said at last. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll try to stand the anticipation, Benson." I said sarcastically.

"Good to see you too, Sam." And, turning around, he headed back down the white corridor and out of my sight, _thank ham almighty,_ but sadly, not out of my thoughts.

… Which is _really_ annoying.

Before he comes, and after he leaves, and as I eat the slop they call food, and before sleep claim me at night…my thoughts always dwell on him.

…But I hate him so much.

I don't deserve to be here, away from my friends and family. What I did wasn't that bad. I think of it so often I think it is permanently burned into my brain.

It was just a harmless little prank but apparently Ms Briggs didn't see it that way. Come on, I do have my rare moments of compassion. There are unfortunate people in this world who _deserve_ to live better than my Scottish teacher from hell. So what if I snuck into her house while she was away, and mailed most of her furniture to Africa?

…Only Brigsy told the cops, and the courts called "stealing". Technicalities!

But it was _that_ technicality that got me in here. Since I'm sixteen and all, I was tried as an adult. Having some level of celebrity status made the situation was not so bad. I just have to do a year in Juvi.

Carly stood by my side during the entire trial. So did Fredward, even though I didn't want him there.

…After all, I hate him so much.

The first week in my cell I spent alternately cursing my captors, and taking out my anger on anything within my reach. I didn't eat anything that whole day, and refused to sleep, pacing to keep myself awake. I was determined to cause as much hell as possible to everyone around me.

The second week _he_ started coming.

When I saw him there that first time, I couldn't believe it. It was only the glass window between us, which kept me from hurting him. I did not want him around…not seeing me at my worst.

"Hi, Sam," he greeted. He didn't smile, but sat down in front of me. "I came to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you, or hear anything you have to say," I snarled.

He nodded in understanding almost as if he knew something I didn't. "Fair enough. I'll just sit here then." And he did just that. After about five minutes had gone by…him sitting quietly watching me, and me attempting to ignore him, eventually I lost my temper.

**_"DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, FREDWEIRD?" _**

"No," he answered honestly. "I can't think of any place where my time would be better spent."

"Get a life, Nub!" I turned away in disgust. "I don't want your damn pity!"

"I know." Now he did smile, just a little one though. "I just thought I'd keep you company."

"Well I don't need _that _either. Now get out of here. You're making this place even more unattractive than it already is."

I got up to leave but before leaving I told him in a death serious way "The only person I want is to see Carly, so if you really wanna do something for me, bring her back here."

"I can't," he sighed dejectedly. "She won't come."

I dropped back into the seat and gaped. "She **_WHAT?! _**What the hell do you mean she won't come?!"

"She told me it kills her to think of you in here"

"That's crap!" I snarled "I been in trouble before!"

"But not like this," he answered evenly.

"Get… Carly… in… HERE!" I bellowed banging on the glass **_"YOU HEAR ME BENSON?!"_**

"I'll try." He rose, willingly enough.

"No! Don't _try_… bring her here or else I'll kick you ass!"

But once he was up he just stood there, watching me again.

"_Well?_" I growled exasperatedly.

"Have you ever taken a moment to think that maybe, just maybe, you could learn something from this?"

"Like what?" I snapped while clenching my fists. I wanted to hurt him so bad. "…not to pull another prank on Miss Briggs again?" I growled. "Thanks for the tip Benson, but I think I'll be fine!"

"No," he shook his head. "Maybe you should take into consideration what you put other people through…like Carly." He just watched me like he was waiting for his cryptic message to sink in. "See you tomorrow, Sam."

"What I PUT Carly through?" I repeated. "Oh how dare he..." and then the last thing he said registered.

"Tomorrow?" But he was already gone.

As he promised, he returned the following day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and all the others since. At first I resisted, but inside I already knew he was the only thing keeping from going nuts, keeping me down to Earth. His stupid stories and lame jokes, his smiles and the simplest of his gestures…even when he sat and did nothing; just being there is enough. In a way, his annoying daily visits prevented me from going insane and ending strapped to a table in some loony bin for the rest of my life.

Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but maybe not. Who really knows?

He'll never know this…because; I still hate him, if only for one reason. At the end of the day he gets to see Carly, and I don't, and for that I made myself a promise.

…_To bring hell to Ms Briggs the moment I get out of here, _I thought evilly. _And then, maybe I'll get a smoothie _a_fterwards._

_"After all, I'll be outta here in six months"_

Sam cracks her fingers in anticipation.

_"That's enough time to plan out a perfect revenge."_

* * *

**_Well that's it. This technically can be describe as friendship between Sam and Freddie but not a romance fic, why? Because I'm evil sometimes! _**

**_So anyway, watcha think?_** **_Like it? Hate it? Was Sam OOC? I hope not!_**

**_In case you are all wondering the reason why Carly never visited Sam in prison, it was because of the episode "iChristmas". It causes Carly some bad memories._**

**_And in case you are all wondering yes, Carl is the same cop that arrested Spencer in "iWant more viewers"_**

**_REVIEW ME PEOPLE!! COME ON! I REALLY DO NEED TO READ YOUR COMMENTS._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
